The Hidden Glen
by silenthandmaiden
Summary: Summary: Harry has come to teach at Hogwarts, sheltered by the one school that can protect him. He is haunted by memories, but one memory haunts him nightly. And he doesn’t want is to stop…


_Summary: Harry has come to teach at Hogwarts, sheltered by the one school that can protect him. He is haunted by memories, but one memory haunts him nightly. And he doesn't want is to stop…_

_Ginny Weasley, has been assigned to come back to work at Hogwarts, to take the position of a teacher who has been reported missing. When she comes face to face with her secret love once again, it seems that her world will turn upside down. In a world filled with mystery, danger, and hidden romance, she doesn't know where to turn._

_Now, as the danger of Voldemort looms over head, the two lovers must decide what to do, for unbeknownst to them, the fate of the world rests in their hands…and a hidden glen in the forbidden forest._

**CHAPTER 1**

_She was sprawled on the ground, her head resting against the young unicorn's side. Her hair of flames glowed eerily in the pale moonlight shining through the trees. He watched her silently as she lay in the forest, giggling and smiling like a young innocent. As she turned to whisper something into the unicorn's ear, a tendril of her long, thick hair brushed against the nape of her neck, trailing its way down her front, falling into the mouth of her slightly opened shirt. _

_The young girl, flame child, daughter of the sun nodded as if speaking to the unicorn, more hair falling down her shoulders, framing her round breasts that were visible through the white button down shirt. The man, hidden behind the large maple tree, felt his throat tighten. Never had he seen anything so beautiful…_

Harry sat at his desk, grading rolls of parchment and placing them into a graded bin. He had almost finished the pile, but thoughts of the new teacher continued to plant themselves firmly in his mind. How could he think of foolish things like patronouses when **she **was coming, he knew she would be here any minute. No, he couldn't concentrate now. He wanted to see her.

"Well, there is no point waiting for her, I sure as hell know she wont come looking for me." Harry mused.

Slowly, he put away another graded roll of parchment and jogged out of the DADA classroom to the quidditch field.

As Ginny carriage pulled up to the gates of Hogwarts, she peered through the window just in time to see a tall, lean man running out onto the field, with what looked like an old Firebolt in his hand. He took off into the air and soared around the hoops a couple times, then diving spectacularly back onto the grass covered ground. She smiled, knowing that her love had at last returned to his true home.

**CHAPTER 2 **

_He could feel the wind rushing through his hair, hear the screams and chants of his fellow Gryffindors, he could smell victory in the air. One face shone through the crowd of adoring fans, a lovely red head 6th year girl, who was shouting and crying with the best of them. He swooped to the ground, skimming it lightly, and picked her, sitting her down on the broom in front of him. Hold on! He could hear himself shouting. I won't let you go! He cried as he swooped towards the outskirts of the forest. Flying low, just above the trees, he spotted his destination, a small grove, which he proceeded to plunge into. Jumping off his broom, he offered his hand to the girl who had captured his heart a nearly two years ago. She accepted, and he pulled her into his strong arms, leaning against a gnarled tree, his broom hovering patiently by his side. She felt safe in his arms, and knew that **this** was right. Looking into his smoky green eyes she whispered, I love you Harry._

_And as the young man gazed back longingly into hers, he replied, I love you too Ginny. And I will never let you go…_

Striding into the large main hall, Harry looked around for Ginny. If he searched for her, would it seem a desperate attempt to get back what they once had? But if he didn't look, and she still shared his feelings, would she leave and never return. He wanted her so badly. He needed her in his life, his home, his bed. He missed her full laugh, self assured yet delicate, as if the sound could be broken at any time. He loved how she would present her case firmly, never wavering from her opinion. He laughed to himself. She was as stubborn as he was. He took the stairs two at a time, not even realizing what he was doing. Sprinting to the large, oak paneled door where the new Transfiguration professor would live, he pounded on the solid mass of wood.

"Ginny," he cried. He held his ear up to the door, but could hear no sound coming from the room. He nodded to himself. There was only one other place she could be.

Ginny settled herself on the ground in the hidden glen, smiling at her wonderful memories of the place. This was where she had met her unicorn friend, Edoweatthe. Thinking more, she listened to the _whoosh, wish_ of wind through the trees, hearing voices from years past.

…_I love you Harry._

_I love you too Ginny. And I will never let you go…_

This was the glen where she had loved him, her night in shining armor. Their kisses came flooding back into her mind. Neither of them had been hesitant, his hot, passionate kisses intoxicating her, flooding her senses. He had truly cared for her, and she had him. Why then, did he not keep his promise of never letting her go? For the first time in her life, Ginny felt ashamed of what they had done here, in her secret garden, where time seemed to stop completely. Still feeling his lips trailing down her neck, dipping into the space between her breasts, she blushed, feeling it spread over her body, while a warm comforting feeling seeped into her chest and in between her thighs. How could she teach beside him, knowing these wonderful feelings she felt for him would never, ever go away. So absorbed in thought, she didn't realize he was standing directly behind her.

"Ginny," came his deep throated whisper.

She jumped, and turned, once again staring into his smoky green eyes. So, they were right back where they left off.

**CHAPTER 3**

She bolted, her legs speeding her away before she had time to think. She scolded herself for being so foolish, acting like a petty schoolgirl, her emotions taking over her brain. Her feet tread lightly over the fallen autumn leaves. _Crunch, crunch, crunch _his feet on the path crushing the foliage. She knew he was following; his long strong legs would soon overtake hers. Sure enough, she felt herself being grace fully picked up, and held in a pair of strong arms, cradled like a child.

"Ginny," he crooned into her ear, "Ginny, please don't run, I would never hurt you." His breath tickled her ear, and she felt him lay a kiss on the pulse at her neck. Her doubts vanished. This was important. This was right. He had carried her back to the glen and as if it held a spell over both of them, she felt any resistance left in her body melting away. Kissing him roughly all over his face, she frantically disrobed herself, unbuttoning his robes, never breaking the kiss. She knew they both were desperate for each other, it had been so long. He lay her down on the soft, moist earth, gazing at her body with the utmost rapture, he took in her curves, the rise and fall of her breasts, even the little mole near her navel. Never had he met a woman quite like her. When he had seen her last, she had still been wavering on the line between childhood and womanhood, but it was plain to see that that was no longer the case. Watching his gaze travel down her body, she sensed a grin of satisfaction playing at the corners of her mouth. As he leaned down to pleasure her breasts, she muttered into his ear, "Don't ever, ever, leave me again."

He sank into her at these words, hearing her scream, he cried, "I won't!"

**CHAPTER 4**

He lay there, midriff exposed to the crisp night air, pants only halfway done up. Curled sleeping in his arms was Ginny, completely naked, wrapped in his cloak and surrounded by his body heat. At this moment, for the first time in his life, Harry felt truly peaceful. How could he have been such a fool to leave her when there was this flaming passion ignited between them? He had never loved any other woman, lust held no candle to this feeling he felt whenever their eyes met. It was like he had seen the snitch, and had made a stomach lurching dive, catching it within his outstretched fingers. That feeling in his stomach, it was love. He just knew it.

She stirred, then stiffened and cried out. Harry could only make out words like **no…**and **Eidowith, don't go…you cant give up…** which was followed by strangled sobbing noises. Harry sat up, pulling Ginny into his lap, hugging her tightly to him. She opened her eyes, and staring into the trees said in a strange, unearthly voice, "**…and so it has begun…the war to determine the fate of the world…only one, the green eyed warrior, with heart of gold, can slay the serpent who's outstretched fangs will soon hold fire once again. He has come. It is only the beginning."**

And then it was that Ginny fainted in his arms, leaving a very puzzled and bemused Harry to carry her back to the castle.


End file.
